


The Lightning Strike

by chriscreatesfantasy77



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chriscreatesfantasy77/pseuds/chriscreatesfantasy77
Summary: Frustration, intense mutual attraction and an almighty storm sets Queen Victoria and her Prime Minister Lord Melbourne, on an unexpected course.This is a short story for **DARK VICBOURNE FEST 2019**
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The Lightning Strike

Lord Melbourne was not averse to attracting the attention of women. It was something he had been forced, not unwillingly, to become accustomed to his whole life. He always hoped however, not in a conceited way. He was now in the company of a very beautiful young woman and she was showering him with flattery, praise and compliments. He found the whole experience totally exasperating, as the lady in question was Victoria, Queen of England, he was her Prime Minister, they had a great deal of work to get through and they had barely scratched the surface. It had been a long and arduous week in the world of politics and Melbourne was keen to bring it to a close. However, Victoria was in one of her mischevious moods and she refused to concentrate for more than a few minutes at a time. As the clock struck four, Melbourne's heart sank a little further. On this winter's evening, it had already gone dark and to make matters worse, heavy rain, thunder and lightning were building up to an almighty storm outside.

"Did I tell you Lord M?" began Victoria, distracting him once more from the task in hand "Dash sneezed in his sleep yesterday. It was so funny, how we all laughed!"

Melbourne narrowed his eyes and cast a glance at the little dog peacefully snoozing by her feet.

"Please Ma'am!" he implored "you really must concentrate more. We are not yet even half way through the dispatches."

"It is so boring Lord M" complained Victoria defiantly "I really would prefer to talk of more interesting matters."

"I am afraid that life can be boring at times Ma'am. It can't be helped."

Victoria giggled with delight at this quip, totally unaware that her Prime Minister was being somewhat sarcastic rather than attempting to impress her with his wit. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, she was difficult to handle when in this mood and she appeared to be far too giddy and excited to even attempt completion of the dispatches. She had that disconcerting air about her today and kept casting longing glances at him at regular intervals. She had touched his hand several times too, lingering just that extra second as to give it a special meaning. He couldn't deny that it had given him a thrill of desire and her allure was certainly not lost on him. She was toying with him, her blue eyes piercing his very soul, her full lips crying out to be kissed. Their mutual attraction had been building for some time and Melbourne was engaged in an internal battle of epic proportions. He knew of course what he should do. Propriety and years of royal tradition told him he should consider himself no more than her humble servant. Nevertheless, Victoria had made it quite clear that she wanted him and he knew he had not misread the signals. Some days it was all he could do to stop himself from grasping her in his arms, pushing her into an alcove in the Drawing Room and taking her there and then. She would like that too, he knew it. She would like to see him lose control and give in to the passion that burned between them. So far he had managed to hold on, but in truth, he knew he was on the precipice of no return.

Unaware of Melbourne's dilemma, Victoria suddenly jumped up from her seat, causing Dash to awake and bark sharply. She went straight to the window and peered out, her eyes sparkling with excitement as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. It was swiftly followed by a very loud clap of thunder. Dash yelped and took cover under the nearest sofa.

"I believe that many are afraid at these times" she enthused "but I adore this weather, it is so exciting!"

Melbourne was already packing away the papers they had been perusing and was ready to admit defeat. Victoria noticed a little annoyance in his expression and attempted to pacify him.

"I am sorry Lord M." she coaxed "I know I have been rather remiss in my duties today but I promise I will do better on Monday."

"You shall have to Ma'am." he countered "There are important matters that must be decided by the middle of next week. You really can't keep puting them off."

Victoria gazed at him and her head flooded with thoughts of how handsome he looked when he was being stern. Of course, he always looked handsome, that was the problem. That was why she could never concentrate whenever he was in her presence.

"You shall have my full attention Lord M but for now, let us look forward to a pleasant evening. You will of course, stay to dinner?"

"No Ma'am." he replied without hesitation.

His curt response unsettled the young Queen. It certainly was not the answer she was expecting.

"Excuse me?"

"I regret I am unable to join you for dinner this evening Ma'am."

"Why ever not?"

Melbourne smiled as Victoria'a petulance rose to the surface.

"I have work to do Ma'am." he explained simply

Another loud thunderclap filled the air and an unprepared Victoria visibly jumped as the roar of it echoed through the room.

"Lord M it is Friday evening" she stammered "why would you choose to work rather than have dinner with me?"

They both looked at one another and an unspoken knowledge passed between them.

"I think you know why Ma'am." he replied meaningfully. "Besides, I really do have work I must complete tonight. I intend to go to Brocket Hall in the morning. My Sister Emily is joining me there for the weekend."

"Oh, I see."

She was beyond disappointed. He was about to disappear and she would not see him again until Monday. How dare he make plans that did not include her.

"But, the weather Lord M" she argued "you cannot possibly go out in that storm?"

"It is but a short distance to Dover House Ma'am."

"But you will be soaked to the skin!"

As soon as she had said the words, she felt a burst of warmth radiating through her whole being. Just the thought of a wet shirt clinging to his firm body caused her to blush hopelessly. It did not go unnoticed by Melbourne who was forced to stifle a knowing smile.

"If it will make you happy Ma'am" he said "I promise to change my clothes the minute I get home and sit by the fire with a brandy."

Victoria's breath quickened even more and her eyes widened as she pictured him in her mind, peeling away layers of rain soaked cloth. Oh how glorious a sight!

"If you really want to make me happy" she said, composing herself "dont go, have dinner here with me and stay the night in the rooms I have set aside for you."

"Ma'am" Melbourne began to protest.

"You will have time to work after dinner, I promise."

He gave a huff of derisory laughter much to her annoyance.

"Ma'am, we both know that if I stay here tonight, no work at all will be done."

She knew he was right but she was not willing to give up just yet.

"Is that such a bad thing Lord M?" she tried "You work far too hard as it is."

The room flooded with brightness as yet another fork of lightning struck through the sky, followed by rumbling thunder.

"You cannot possibly go out into that!" cried Victoria with one last ditch effort.

"I am afraid I must Ma'am." he insisted "I do hope you have a pleasant evening and a restful weekend. I shall see you on Monday morning bright and early."

Before Victoria could protest any further, he was already bowing and retreating from the room. Powerless to do anything more, she tried to smile and watched until he was gone from her sight. Stood alone in the middle of the Drawing Room, she felt tears beginning to prick at her eyes. The storm was getting louder and the rain was lashing against the window panes - it mirrored her mood perfectly. She bent down and retrieved a frightened Dash from beneath the sofa, holding him closely to her heart. It would seem that this was the only comfort she could look forward to on this cold and wild night.

Melbourne knew he should have taken a carriage to the Palace. Bad weather had been threatening all day but nevertheless, he was determined to ride his horse back to Dover House. The storm was raging and without a doubt, he would be soaked by the time he covered the short distance. Fortunately, he knew his faithful servants would be ready for his arrival. They would have something hot and comforting, not to mention a full decanter of brandy. He would finish the work he had to do, take a hot bath and retire early. No doubt the storm would have ceased by the morning and he could set off at dawn for Brocket Hall. It would have been so easy to give in to Victoria and stay the night at the Palace but he knew that by doing so, he would have been playing with fire. It was getting harder and harder to deny his feelings for her and she was becoming almost wanton in her pursuit of him. Who knows what might have occurred? It was getting to the point where he could no longer fully trust himself.

As he set off into the dark raging night, he was grateful for a reliable, steady horse. It bucked a couple of times as the thunder cracked but mostly, heeded his guidance homewards. The brim of his top hat kept the worst of the rain from blinding his vision and he kept going with a purpose until he reached the pathway that ran along the back of Dover House, leading up to the stables. Melbourne pulled on the reins to slow the horse to a trot and was relieved to be almost home. His sense of achievement proved to be premature however, as an almighty cacophony of noise rang out. It was so loud it hurt his ears and his horse complained by rearing up, cascading hot air from it's nostrils. Melbourne felt it's body shake violently beneath him and he struggled to control it's movements. A massive roar of thunder blasted out and the horse protested by stamping it's feet and bucking aagin.

"Steady!" yelled Melbourne struggling to make himself heard against the storm.

He pulled hard on the reins and summoned all his skill as an accomplished horseman to regain control. To his relief, the horse appeared to calm down and after snorting several times, stood perfectly still once again.

"That's better" he encouraged, patting the horse's neck "Good......"

He did not have the chance to finish his praise as a massive lightning bolt struck him through the very centre of his body. His back arched, his limbs stretched out at awkward angles and his head jerked backwards sending his top hat tumbling to the ground. He could hear the horse making unearthly noises but he was unable to speak himself. He felt no pain, just a warm surge and he could hear a crackling noise, like fresh logs burning on a fire. He was dying, he was sure of that. No-one could survive being struck by a bolt of lightning. For some strange reason, he was not afraid and a deep sense of peace descended upon him. He felt the overwhelning urge to close his eyes, then, it was as if he was floating, being carried on the wind, ever so gently and reverently. He was in fact falling from his horse and consciousness had left him by the time he hit the ground. He lay there still and quiet as the thunder rumbled low and continuous as if in a mark of respect. Splashes of rain washed across his face and settled like small jewels in the soft curls of his hair. There was no movement, no signs of life but surrounding his body, like a rainbow, was an aura of bright light that sparkled and shone like diamonds.

He wondered if he should attempt to open his eyes. Even though they were closed, a bright pattern of light was dancing before them. He felt no pain or discomfort. In fact, his overriding feeling was one of deep contentment and peace. He was dead for certain, what else could he be? Nevertheless, he was aware of some state of consciousness. He had never been a religious man in the real sense. He had no belief of an afterlife but here and now he could not deny that his mind was actively thinking. He was having thoughts. If he was truly dead, then surely that would not be possible? He decided to be bold and snapped open his eyelids without another moment's hesitation. It was dark, he could hear rain tapping against glass and the low rumbling noise of thunder. He was in a room and on one side, the embers of a dying fire were glowing, every so often sparking up a flame to delay it's demise. He realised he was sitting in a high-backed chair and he looked down at himself to see he was dressed casually in a jacket, open necked shirt and breeches. They were not the clothes he had been wearing when he left the Palace. He tried to adjust his vision to view the room in more detail and he did not recognise it. This was not Dover House or Brocket Hall. As the fire sparked into life again, it provided further illumination and he could make out a large bed, be-decked with ornate curtains, tied back to reveal a petite figure lying there fast asleep. He watched the rise and fall of the person's breathing for a second or two and then, as the realisation dawned upon him, he held his own breath. It was Victoria, his Victoria. He was in the Queen's bedchamber.

How on earth he had got there, he could not begin to imagine. In death had his spirit returned to the one he loved? Had he been sent to watch over her for the rest of time? He held out his hand in front of his face and stared at it intensely. It looked solid, as much flesh and blood as it had ever been. Using his other hand, he pinched hard at the flesh between his knuckles. It hurt, he felt the pain acutely. He flexed his fingers out and to his amazement, a shower of sparks flew from the tips. He repeated the exercise and once again, sparks showered the space before him. He tried with his other hand and the same thing occurred. What trickery was this? he thought as his mind raced. Was he really alive or dead, was this real or was it a dream?

He decided to get to his feet and he found that he was able to stand quite easily. Indeed he felt energised and full of life. If this was death, there was certainly nothing to fear about it. He took a step forward and Victoria stirred, rolling onto her back and making a low moaning noise. He stopped and watched as her eyelids fluttered several times before she finally opened her eyes completely. She was obviously not fully conscious of the situation, as her first instinct was to smile at him affectionately. When she did come to her senses, she salt bolt upright and put her hand up to her mouth.

"Lord M!" she cried with shock

"Ma'am" was all he could manage in reply

"What are you doing here. I mean, how did you get into my bedchamber?"

Melbourne bowed his head. He could not answer her as he had no idea himself how all this had come to pass. If he told her the truth, or at least what he knew, would she believe him anyway? It did comfort him however, that she was able to see him. If he was dead, at least he was not invisible.

As Victoria recovered from the initial shock, she began to warm to the idea of having Lord M in her room. He looked do dreadfully handsome, dressed casually, even in a darkened room. His attractiveness was never lost to her, so why should it be so now? The dark curls of his hair appeared more pronounced and the open neck shirt afforded her a glimpse of his broad chest. Her breath began to quicken as she gazed at him lovingly and she felt a deep stirring within which threatened to overwhelm her.

"I am pleased to see you Lord M" she began "but you must admit, that this is rather unusual?"

"It is Ma'am" he replied, staring deeply into her eyes. "We both know that I should not be here, alone, with you."

"No indeed Lord M - there are many who would disapprove."

Melbourne stepped further forward and his features almost appeared to glow. He had never looked better.

"And you Ma'am?" he said softly

Victoria blushed and trembled slightly at his question.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you disapprove Ma'am?"

Victoria stared at him open mouthed. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to control her breathing. The way he held her gaze, the rasp of his voice was all it took. She was losing all control and she knew it. She was beyond all help now, she wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted in her life. The need, the ache, the urgency was far too strong for her to resist and she didn't want to resist. She wanted to be his, completely his for the rest of all time. Just at that moment a massive lightning strike lit up the sky and flashed around the bedchamber walls. It was followed by a loud crack of thunder and Victoria watched spellbound as circles of sparkling lights surrounded Melbourne. He held out his hands towards her and sparks flew from his fingertips in bright showers. She gasped in wonderment as he appeared to almost float closer still. A gentle smile illuminated his features and his green eyes were like emeralds. What magic was this, she wondered in amazement, what beautiful, sweet magic was this?

"Do not be afraid Victoria." whispered Melbourne close to her ear, as she felt the warmth of his breath.

She thought she would die of sheer bliss as he took her hands in his own and a surge of energy travelled through her body heightening every sense and feeling within her. The bedchamber was awash with sparkling jewels of light and she suddenly realised that they were both suspended in the air above her bed. She had no fear or trepidation. She trusted him with her life. He pulled her gently in and kissed her deeply, his lips firm and exquisite against her own. It was as if the whole room was spinning and a maelstrom of light shot bright patterns against the walls and ceiling, surrounding them in a cocoon of ecstacy. Their kisses became more urgent and Victoria felt her heart would burst, such was the love she felt for him

"I love you!" she cried out "Oh William, I love you!"

Melbourne gently scooped her up in his arms and their bodies entwined to become one as the thunder grew louder and the lightning struck, time and time again. The room was practically on fire with a spectrum of coloured lights dancing with delight. Victoria cried out with joy. She had never felt such happiness, such utter fulfilment, such love. She did not know how this could be happening or how it was possible. She just knew that she never wanted it to end, they must stay like this forever. This wonderful feeling must never leave her. He must never leave her.

"William!" she screamed, as she raked her fingers through his thick dark curls.

She was no longer able to control her feelings, she no longer cared who heard her. She would wake the dead if need be. All the while the thunder grew louder and the lightning showered them with hot white light in all directions. Then in one final crescendo of sound and light, she felt her whole body explode with the most wonderful of sensations and she clung to Melbourne as if she would never let go. He cradled her in his arms and kissed over face gently as the lights subsided and the thunder began to rescind. Melbourne laid her on the bed and pulled up the covers. Her eyes were closed and she had a look of serene contentment. He knew she was sleeping peacefully once more. He smiled, kissed her forehead and then moved to the centre of the room. Standing perfectly still, he looked up to the ceiling and a cylinder of sparks formed around him, whirling like a vortex. As it built up speed, he disappeared within it and then with one final bright fizzing explosion, it was gone and so was he. Victoria's bedchamber was once again dark and quiet. The thunder became distant rumblings, the lightning strikes were over and peace descended upon the Palace.

As Saturday turned into Sunday, Victoria had never felt so alive, so vibrant, so full of sheer joy. All those around her at the Palace had been astounded by her apparent new found energy and enthusiasm for life. In truth, most of them found it exhausting and only Lady Emma Portman, Victoria's dear friend and Lady in Waiting, was able to withstand the onslaught. Respect prevented her from asking the question, but Emma was curious to know what had brought on this sudden transformation and hoped all would be revealed in due time. The Queen was floating on a cloud and counting the minutes to when Lord Melbourne would be standing before her again on Monday morning. She had so much to discuss with him, so much to share. Their love had finally been realised and protocol and tradition meant nothing to her without him by her side. Nothing mattered to her more, now that she and Melbourne were lovers.

True to his word, the Prime Minister arrived bright and early and as the clock struck nine, he breezed into the Drawing Room, fell to one knee and kissed her hand as he had done so many times before. This time however, it was different and the Queen visibly shuddered as a rush of elation surged through her.

"Good morning Ma'am" greeted Melbourne as he rose to his feet "I trust I find you well?"

"Very well Lord M" gasped a light headed Victoria, stumbling backwards slightly "in fact, I have never felt better."

"I am glad to hear it Ma'am."

As they both sat down opposite one another, their gaze locked intensely and Victoria marvelled at how his eyes sparkled the brightest green she had ever encountered. She wasn't sure if she should speak first or wait for him to convey all the words of longing and love she so desperately needed to hear. A moment later, disappointment hit her like an ocean wave.

"As promised" began Melbourne "we have much work to get through. I would therefore appreciate your full concentration Ma'am."

Victoria suddenly realised that she was staring at him and her mouth was open. She could not however, find the words.

"Is something the matter Ma'am?"

She struggled to find a coherant sentence that would make any sense to him.

"Do you remember Friday Lord M?" she finally managed

"Of course I do." he huffed indignantly "How could I possibly forget it?"

Victoria sighed with relief. He remembered. Yes, he was really there in her bedchamber and he knew what she was asking of him.

"I cannot remember the last time we had such storms." continued Melbourne, shattering her hopes "You were quite right of course Ma'am, I was soaked to the skin by the time I arrived back at Dover House."

Victoria let out a cry of frustration and brought her hands together.

"I am not talking of storms!" she snapped

" I am sorry Ma'am, I do not understand."

"I am talking of dreams, I am talking of passion, I am talking of the most wonderful of experiences!"

Now it was Melbourne's turn to stare and several moments of silence followed.

"Do you really know nothing of which I speak Lord M?" asked Victoria finally, hoping with all her might for a sign of recognition.

Instead he shook his head slightly and looked puzzled.

"I see." she acknowledged sadly.

There was an awkward and uncomfortable pause which was very unusual for them. When in each others company, the conversation always flowed, the wit was sharp and the laughter was easy. Now, Victoria really did not know what to say or do next. She no longer felt so bold about speaking freely to him.

"I do apologise Ma'am if I have offended you in any way" Melbourne offered, breaking the silence.

"You have not offended me Lord M." sighed Victoria resignedly "You could never offend me."

She took a deep breath, realising finally that the moment for declarations of love had passed. This was not the day nor the time. 

"I am ready for work Lord M." she surrendered "You have my full attention."

Almost three hours later, Lord Melbourne strode along the main corridor of the Palace on his way out. He had a full afternoon of work waiting for him at the House with various meetings and Parliamentary debates. It would keep him very busy into the early evening. The morning had been productive too and he had been able to steer the Queen into completing all the matters that required decisions and actions. He was silently congratulating himself when his attention was diverted by the call of a familiar voice. It was not however, one he welcomed.

"I do wonder Melbourne" began King Leopold sarcastically "if you actually spend more time here at the Palace than you do in your own residence?"

Victoria's Uncle followed this with a low rumble of forced laughter and Melbourne looked across to see the Belgian leaning on an ornate cabinet, holding a letter in his hand.

"You really should not waste your time debating my comings and goings Your Majesty." replied Melbourne with equal sarcasm.

Leopold walked towards the Prime Minister and if the air could have been cut with a knife, a rusty blunt one would have sufficed. The personal animus between the two men was palpable.

"I can see that you will soon have less reason to be here Melbourne."

"Really?"

"This letter is from my nephew, Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg. He will be arriving soon and Victoria will have far less time to spend with you."

"The business of the Country goes on Your Majesty, despite who may be visiting the Queen. I am and always will be her humble servant."

Leopold huffed out a derisory sneer

"The time is coming when she will no longer need you Melbourne. She will take counsel from her husband, as it should be."

Melbourne felt his hackles rising. Damn this interfering, obnoxious buffoon. He was intent on forcing Victoria into marriage with Albert whether she wanted it or not. How dare he attempt to dictate the Queen's future.

"I would advise you not to be so sure of your plans." he warned the Belgian "The Queen has a mind of her own and the intellect to know who has her best interests at heart. She will not be forced into marriage by anyone. When the time is right, she and she alone will make that decision.

Leopold gave him a withering look, unable to keep his displeasure from rising to the surface.

"And I would advise you to refrain from meddling in matters which do not concern you!"

Melbourne gave a half smile then stared hard at the Belgian King. He had the look of a man who had nothing to fear and this disconcerted Leopold who was the first to break eye contact and take a step backwards.

"I bid you good day." said Melbourne with a slight bow but enough menace to ensure that Leopold knew their conversation was at an end.

The Belgian could only watch as Melbourne walked away, his back to him, smiling broadly all the way. Whatever the self important little man might do, he would never stop Melbourne visiting the Queen. He would be there every day as her Prime Minister for as long as she needed him and he would be there every night as her lover, just as he had been on Friday. Oh yes, the heavens would roar and the sparks would fly every delicious, magical moment they were together. No one would stand in the way of their passion and all consuming love.

Leopold was silently cursing Melbourne and looking forward to what he hoped would be a day of reckoning, when he felt a debilitating, horrific pain shoot through his body. It was like a rod of fire piercing his very core. He doubled over in agony, whimpering, terrified that death was about to take him. Then suddenly, just as quickly as it had arrived, it was over. The pain had gone, leaving him shaken, as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up to see the Prime Minister going through the main door to his awaiting carriage but he told himself, his eyes were playing tricks. It must have been the aftershock of the pain because he could have sworn that he saw a shower of sparks and Melbourne surrounded by a halo of bright lights. How could this be possible? He must have been mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing alternative stories about Victoria and Melbourne and would appreciate your comments and views as always. Thank You x


End file.
